Christmas Call
by Kiikii-chan
Summary: Winry calls Ed and Al on Christmas.


**Merry Christmas**. I thought this fanfiction should be given to the fans; I'm a horrible writer naturally so I doubt this fic made anything sense. Nonetheless; Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. It's owned by Hiromu Arakawa—the creator of the manga and BONES—the production crew of the anime. I do not hold rights.

**Summery:** A phone call from Winry on Christmas day.

**Christmas Calls.**

_Squeaky Ng._

Christmas was just that time of year—the time of year where it's cold, you're unable to sleep in on account that you're bound to be probably forced to wake up early _anyway_ due to the fact that a younger brother of yours had either bought you a present the day before or, the phone was ringing and was demanding your attention. Or perhaps, it could be both.

Consequently, Edward Elric had the chaos in his barrack. The telephone decided to shrill, Al decided to wake Ed up (though he would claim he had been trying for the last fifteen minutes) and someone also decided to be oh-so-generous, they were knocking at his door. He growled in frustration—why him?

"Al, answer the damn door." He grumbled from not having to be fully awake just yet. Reaching for the phone he tried to be as polite as possible as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Ed?" A very familiar female's voice called for the opposite end of the line. "It's me Winry!"

Clearing his throat to rid the slur that sleep tended to cause, he replied. "Hey. Uh, what's up?"

The bodiless voice laughed, "I'm calling you to say Merry Christmas, silly. Don't tell me you forgot!"

Christmas... damn it. "No, I didn't forget. Merry Christmas Winry."

The laughter at the other end of the line didn't seem reassuring since Winry probably did know that Ed forgot about the holiday. It really didn't bother her as much as it should have but Ed was a busy guy after all. "So..." a small silence followed. "Grandma wants to know if you're coming by anytime soon."

Ed's face caught glimpse at the door where Al seemed to be talking to an officer and frowned. Looking at the plain white wall of his room, he frowned. "I'm not sure. Work's keeping me bus—"

"I understand."

"—y..." Ed felt his frown deepen. This had to be one of most awkward calls in the face of history. "I should be getting leave soon. You know, holidays and stuff." He said to try to bring life into the conversation. Stealing another glance at the door, he saw his brother entering the room with black envelope. His eyebrow shot up in question at his brother but Al, if possible, blushed.

And Ed could have sworn he could see Winry jumping up and down at the opposite end of line. "Really? Maybe then you can take me shopping and I've been wanting to buy some new Automail pa—"

"—Winry."

"—Because you know I've been wanting a new wrench too—"

"—Winry..." Ed bit out with irritation soon creeping over him. Al then found this the perfect opportunity to have him the black envelope.

"What?" Winry's voice sounded with fake innocence—one that Ed knew a little too well. "You don't want to take me shopping?"

Al had his hand out for the phone and Ed nodded. "Al wants to talk to you." and as quickly as those words left his lips, the phone was given to the suite of armor.

Ripping open the black letter, he read the contents quickly and his face went from a frown to a look of disbelief. This had to be some sick trick! "Uh, Al?"

Al, pausing in mid conversation turned to look at his brother with his glowing red eyes. "Yes Brother?"

"What did that officer tell you?"

Jumping from one foot and another, almost as if trying to figet, he said in a small voice of a child who knew he was going to get in trouble. "Um, he said that you had been sancutioned for military leave by tomorrow and will be off by January 13th."

"Really?"

Nodding, he answered. "That's right."

"Give me the phone." Al quickly said his goodbye to their childhood friend and handed the phone back to the hot-headed blonde known as Edward Elric. Sighing into speaker—now or never. "Uh, Winry?"

"Yes?"

"I guess we're going to see you a lot sooner than we originally thought."

If anything, the two brothers could have sworn they felt her smile from Rezebul to Central. "That'd be great."

"And Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

Again, her smile seemed to hit them. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
